The Kingdom Games
by Iron-Arm-V
Summary: When the Kingdom of Corona invites young nobles and royalty to participate in a tournament, Hiccup and Merida's son Seamus decides to enter. Little do they know however, that there is someone working in the shadows and planning something dangerous for them all. Will Seamus and his friends be able to find out what going on and stop it before it's too late?


A young man sat on the top of the tower as he stared up at the sky. He reached up and ran his hands through his short, red, spiky hair. "This is such a pain." He mumbled to himself. He felt something nudge him and then looked up to see a Nightfury standing over him. "Hey there Gum. You come to try and cheer me up girl?" He asked reaching up and petting the dragon's snout.. The Dragon nuzzled him with her nose.

He thought about how much things had changed in the past few years. Three years ago he was carefree. He got into trouble, he enjoyed his freedom, and he had not had a care in the world. But that all changed when he hit thirteen. The minute he turned into a teenager responsibility bombarded him like a horde of angry outcast.

Diplomatic lessons, leadership lessons, behavior lessons! He could not stand it. Sure it was probably way better than her mother used to have it, but he still hated it. Then again, there were some upsides to it. Because he had been doing good in his lessons he was allowed to pick out a dragon, which is how Gum and he came together.

Speaking of which it was about time to take said dragon out for a free riding. He got up and then jumped onto the large reptile. With one mighty leap, the Nightfury took off into the air. When he and Gum had first met DunBroch nearly burned to the ground. They were both stubborn, unbending, and rough. But after butting heads a few times they managed to start getting along, and before they knew it were best friends.

Seamus was sure that they were never as close as they were when they were flying though. Something about being in the air rushing past him, the feeling of freedom, and being able to forget all his troubles was intoxicating. He took in a deep breath. "Ah could stay up here forever girl."

"Seamus!"

He heard his mother voice and then looked down. His mother was waiting near the entrance of the mess hall. He sighed, so much for staying up here forever. "Sorry Gum, looks like we're ending it early today. Take us down." He said. The dragon dove down towards the redheaded woman. "Aye mum?" He asked.

He looked down at his mother, Merida of DunBroch. If he had to guess which of his parents he took after, he would pick her hands down. Not only did he get her fiery red hair, but he also inherited his headstrong attitude from her. "Yer father is waitin' in the Great Hall fer ya. He said he's got somethin' real important to discuss with ya."

He jumped down off of his dragon's back and then nodded. "Aye, I'll head there now." He said as he began walking towards the great hall. He wondered what his dad wanted to talk with him about. He hadn't done anything to get into trouble, not recently anyway. Of course it could be another one of those god awful lessons again. He hoped to Odin it wasn't.

Seamus had excepted his role as the future ruler of DunBroch a long time ago, albeit reluctantly. He knew he had a responsibility to his kingdom, and he was willing to commit to it for the good of his people. However, he still hated the path to kingship. He was sixteen, a teenager with his own interest and dreams.

Shouldn't he be able to live some of them out before he was forced to spend the rest of his years in the same place doing the same thing repeatedly? The job of a king was pretty repetitive, give speeches, make peace or war with other kingdoms, and make political visits. He wanted at least a few years of fun and recklessness before he had to become like his dad.

As he walked into the Great Hall he saw his dad sitting on his throne and reading a scroll. King Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the complete opposite of what you would expect a Viking or king to be like. He was tall, lanky, and thin. Truthfully he was a little upset he'd gotten his body type from his father. At least his mother had some muscle tone, whereas his dad was so… thin.

Hiccup saw him and then put the scroll down. "Oh, you're here. I'm glad to see you kiddo." He said smiling. He got up and then walked over towards his son.

"You wanted to talk to me about somethin' pa?" Seamus asked trying to get to the point. The sooner he got away from this place the sooner he could get back to flying with Snapper.

Hiccup nodded. "I get it, you were riding with Snapper right? I'll try and make it quick. Here is the deal. I just got a letter from the Kingdom of Corona."

Seamus raised his eyebrow. "You mean that weak little kingdom we discovered a few months ago?" He asked. From what he heard from the fishermen that'd been there Corona was a pretty soft place. Compared to the Highlands and Viking Territories it was a stroll in the park.

Hiccup nodded in conformation. "That's the one. The letter says than in a few days there will be a big gathering. Their inviting all the kingdoms around to a big celebration for their daughter, apparently she's finally old enough to be of marrying age. There will also be a competition for her hand in marriage or something like that."

Seamus reached towards the table and grabbed an apple. "I hope you don't expect me to compete in such a stupid competition. I don't want to end up tied down to some spoiled rich gal you know." He said as he took a bite from the apple.

"Of course not, you know you're mother is totally against arranged marriages. I just wanted to know if you were willing to come along, meet a few other royals your age. Shake a few hands, kiss a few babies, stuff like that." Hiccup said.

Seamus sighed. "Why? Isn't that what you're going to be there for?"

"Yeah, but it'll look creepy if I'm talking to all the kids." Hiccup said sarcastically. "Seriously though, I think you should come along. Eventually you're going to be ruling this kingdom, and those kids will be ruling theirs. If you get on friendly terms with them now it'll be easier to negotiate and make peace later."

He took another bite from his apple and rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why they need to make peace with EVERYONE. Sure they had peace because of his father's smarts and ability to keep the kingdom neutral, but was it seriously worth all this work? Who was going to attack them anyhow? They were DunBroch, the strongest kingdom in existence.

But he had a point. If he didn't deal with these stuck up snot rags now, he'd have to deal with them later. "I'll go. But I won't like it."

"Aw c'mon, it won't be so bad. The boys from the other clans of the highlands will be coming with us. In fact their stopping by today, you can catch up and joke around with them." Hiccup said. "I'll even let you bring Gum along if you want, as long as you keep her under control."

Seamus smirked. He liked hanging out with the guys from the other clan. They were all around his age, and they had the same interesting. Fighting, eating, and competing with one another. And he was looking forward to soaring through some new skies with Gum. It almost made this stupid trip worth it. "Ah suppose it won't be so bad then."

He got up and headed for the door. "Oh, and one more thing I think you should know. Since we all will technically be representatives of the highlands, I'd like you to remember you probably shouldn't beat anyone up… or shoot them with arrows… or cut them down with axes… in fact, just leave all your weapons at home and keep your fist in your pockets."

"Aye, be on my best behavior. Ah got it." He said waving as he walked out. He headed for the back of the kitchen so he could resume his flight, but suddenly felt something snatch the apple from his hand. It was Angus, his mother's stupid hoarse. "Aye! Give me that blasted apple back you overgrown doe!" He said as he reached up and tried to snatch it back.

Angus moved away from him and whinnied. Just as he was about to wrangle the blasted animal, a girl came up and stopped him. "Don't bully Angus, he's old! If he wants apples just give him one!" She said placing her hands on her hip. The girl had light brown flowing hair. It was his sister Maple.

"That's the problem! I didn't GIVE him the apple! He STOLE it from me! Why don't you keep that stupid animal of your under control? Or better yet just get a dragon and be done with him all together." He said as he glared at his sister.

Maple stuck her tongue out at him. "I didn't tell you to get rid of Gum when she ate three of the livestock did I? Besides, Angus has been around a lot longer than she has! She's practically part of the family!" She said as she petted Angus. "Hoarse are way better than those smelly old dragons anyway."

"Gum is a WAY bigger part of the family! She's part of dad's heritage! And dragons are ten times cooler than horses. They fly faster, breath fire, and are totally more loyal. Besides, If it wasn't for dragon's dad would have never met mom and you wouldn't even be born." He pointed out. "Ya stinkin' little brat!"

She looked annoyed and then stepped forward. "Say it again! Say it ONE more time! Ah dare ya! I triple dog dare ya!" She said pulling her sleeves up.

He stepped forward as well. "I'll say it a million times if I have ta!" He snapped back. He and his sisters brawls were nothing new. The whole kingdom was used to having the siblings at each other's throats. They wrote it off as their way of saying they love each other.

"Knock it off the both of ya!" Merida said pulling them apart roughly.

"She started it!" Seamus said.

"No! HE started it! He was picking on Angus!" Maple said.

"YOU started it when you were BORN!" He shouted back.

"Well I'm endin' it!" Merida shouted. "Since you both got so much pent up aggression I got a task for ya. The lords from the other clans are coming today and the kitchen maid says we're a little short on meat. Go hunting and bring back some elk or somethin'."

Seamus nodded. "Alright, I'll go get Gum." He said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Why do we have to take Gum? Why can't we take Angus?" Maple asked.

Before the two could get into another argument Merida stepped in. "You're going to take Gum, he's faster and the lords will be here in a few hours. Seamus is flyin' and Maple is shootin', end of discussion." She said as she turned and headed towards the Great Hall. "And one more thing, don't let Gum eat the livestock on the way back."

"Aye. We'll be back soon." Seamus said. He whistled and Gum flew around the corner and began nuzzling him with her nose. "Ready to do a little huntin' girl?"

"I'll go get me bow." Maple said heading off towards her room.

* * *

Seamus looked down at a pack of wild deer as they ran in the opposite direction. They had seem Gum enough times to know that when she came around it meant death for them. It didn't matter though. The Nightfury was far too fast for any land animal to outrun. And as much as he hated to admit it his sister was the best shot in the whole kingdom.

They never came back empty handed when they went hunting together. "I can't get a decent shot from this high. Too much wind, take her down a bit." Maple said as he pulled up her bow and arrow. He nodded and then took Gum downwards. They were a few feet from the ground as they raced beside the herd of deer. Maple loaded her arrow and closed her left eye.

She aimed for one of the smaller deer, and just as released her grip on the arrow Gum wiggled a bit. The arrow flew off to the side and completely missed the deer. Seamus laughed. "Nice shot sis." He said smirking.

"She did that on purpose!" Maple snapped.

"No she didn't." Seamus said smugly. He then leaned down and whispered into Gum's ear. "Good girl."

"Stop messin' up me shots if you don't want to go home empty handed!"

"Alright, alright, just take the shot. We ain't gonna bother ya this time. Go for a bigger one this time though. That baby you were trying to pick off wouldn't even feed MacGuffin much less his clan." He said patting Gum. He looked over at the herd to pick one out. "Get the big one with the short horn."

She lifted her bow up again and took aim. "I got him in me sights." She said as she closed her left eye again. She slowed her breath down and concentrated.

"He's getting' away." Seamus said.

"I got him." She assured.

"He's breaking off from the herd. Get him." He said impatiently.

"I got him!" She repeated.

"If you got him then take the bloody shot."

She took the shot and then hit the deer right through the neck. It fell over and hit the ground as Maple smiled confidently. "I told you I got him. Now let's haul this big joker back."

"Aye, but before we go back you mind pickin' off another one for Gum? She's hungry. A little one will do." Maple nodded and they took off after the herd again. As they began to draw closer, they heard something strange. "What was that?" Seamus asked confused.

"How would I know?" Maple said ignoring the noise. "Let's just pick one of these babies off and get back home."

Just as she was about to take the shot, something flew up in front of them. It knocked Gum of course and then spun towards the ground. Seamus quickly had Gum pull up and barely managed to avoid crashing. He looked over and saw some type of dragon chasing after them. "That's a Deadly Natter! What's it doing out here?"

Maple shook her head and then looked angry. "Ah don't know, but it's about to get an arrow to the eye!" She said pulling his bow back. "Keep Gum steady while I turn this thing into a pin cushion!" She fired and the arrow nearly hit the dragon who dived down. The arrow scrapped again it's wing and it let out an angered roar.

"Ah think you just made it mad." Seamus said.

"Shut up!" Maple snapped aiming another arrow.

The natter roared and the shot a round of spikes from its tail at them. Maple quickly ducked and Seamus tried to steer Gum out of the way. Two of the spikes however managed to scrap him, leaving two nasty cuts on his cheeks. Seamus winced in pain but kept in control. "Seamus! Are ya alright? Those look nasty!" Maple said worried.

"I'm fine! Just get ready to bring that blasted thing down!" He said angrily. Gum flew up and then began doing a loop. It brought itself behind the Deadly Natter. Maple quickly took aim and fired her arrow as Gum shot a fireball. The arrow stuck itself into the Natter's neck as the fire ball struck it in the back.

It fell to the ground smoking and crashed. It slid a few feet before finally stopping. They flew over it and were ready to fire. "Had enough ya nasty beast?" Maple asked. The Natter roared at them but then turned and flew off. "That's right, ya better run you overgrown rat with wings!"

Seamus glared at the dragon as it retreated. Something here wasn't right. There were very few dragons native to the Highlands, and the ones that were usually never came anywhere near DunBroch. At most you'd see a few fly over the castle as they migrated. Even then they were usually the small and mistaken for birds.

What was something as big as a Deadly Natter doing around here? And why did it just retreat like that. Dragons retreating weren't unheard off, but usually the wild loners put up so much more of a fight. "Hey Seamus! Snap out of it and get us home will ya! The lords will be here soon and I don't want to miss al the roughhousing!"

"Aye…" He patted Gum who flew back towards the castle. It was probably just a coincidence.

As they flew off they hadn't noticed the figure watching them from afar. The Deadly Natter flew back to the figured side and he reached up and petted it. "Don't you worry gal, their just a little better on that blasted Nightfury then we expected. We'll deal with them soon enough though."

* * *

**A/N: So, some of you might already know I made a story about Hiccup and Merida having a son a few days ago, but after rereading it I realized I kind of rushed through it and honestly didn't have a plot in mind. So I decided to take a few steps back, reanalyze it, and give it another shot. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Remember to Read and Review!**


End file.
